


Not So Bad After All

by DownhillWeGo



Series: Not So Bad [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Meeting Kinda, I Don't Even Know, It's Dumb, Lucas is grumpy, M/M, au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillWeGo/pseuds/DownhillWeGo
Summary: Lucas was having a bad day. And if people kept bringing Eliott up, the new kid at school, he knew he was going to flip out.





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at writing anything ever. English isn’t my first language and I wrote it at 3am a few days ago because I couldn’t sleep … So ... you’ve been warned (you still have time to run away). It’s very silly but I hope you’ll like it, I certainly had fun writing it.

Eliott. What was so special about this guy? Lucas wondered as he moved down the corridor, avoiding people coming the other way. He kept hearing students whispering about him and Lucas was growing tired of it.

The mysterious Eliott had arrived at school a month ago and Lucas swore he was the number one name on everyone’s lips. He could understand the interest the first week following his arrival, maybe even the second week too, but now it was simply not making any sense anymore. Again, what was so interesting about this dude that made people speak incessantly about him?

Lucas wasn’t blind, and he obviously noticed that Eliott was hot, possibly hot enough to be a model, but quite frankly, he didn’t completely understand the appeal. Eliott was always wearing the same brown jacket and he always had pants too short for his long legs. It was almost as if he was expecting the flood. Or maybe Eliott wanted his ankles to tan. Lucas smirked, who knew?

To be fair, there was nothing wrong with the dude per se, he seemed genuinely nice from what Lucas could see, but he mostly kept to himself. Lucas didn’t think he actually saw him engage with anyone, except maybe Imane, who he seemed to vaguely know. Lucas wondered briefly what this was all about and then shrugged, not really caring about the answer.

Lucas just wished for an Eliott-free day, was that too much to ask? An Eliott-free day, where his friends would not bring up his name just because they could.

Lucas rolled his eyes, and humpfed when a petite girl bumped into him. He shot her a look, offended when she didn’t even say sorry and he took another three steps, entering the room of his first class of the day. 

He dropped off his backpack on the floor and sat down at his desk next to Imane with a drawn out sigh. He grunted a hello and stretched with a yawn, not even having the decency to bring a hand to cover his mouth. Imane shot him a dark look.

“Rough night?” Imane asked, smirking slightly, looking him up and down. 

Lucas frowned, glancing at his romance hoodie and noticed he had put it upside down and that the jam he had eaten this morning had also left a stain. Great, Lucas thought to himself grumpily, as if this morning wasn’t already a complete disaster.

“More like rough week.” he replied, looking down at their shared desk. 

Mika had been more annoying than usual, pestering him about the rent and making comments about the untidiness of his room. His relationship with his mom was tense enough as it was, another mom was just a big no. He felt so winded that he was almost surprised smoke wasn’t coming out of his ears.

He picked up his bag and pulled out his French notebook, putting it on the table as well as his pen. “Did you forget your book?” he asked Imane who had yet to take anything out of her bag. She sent him a funny look.

“No? Did you forget? We have an exam today.” Imane said, looking for her pen.

Lucas froze and then bumped his head on the desk, whimpering. He had completely forgotten about that exam. Fuck, Lucas thought, could this day get any worse?

——

In fact, the day could get worse, as Lucas soon found out.

He had managed to slam the door of his locker against his finger during the break between his first and second class and today, it was calamari for lunch. Lucas hated calamari and their squishy taste. He glared at his peas before pulling them aggressively in his mouth, chewing on them with a frown.

“Hey Imane,” He heard Alexia say to his lab partner, a couple of chairs away. “You know Eliott, right?”

Lucas groaned, closing his eyes in pain. 

“What’s with you?” Yann asked, sending him a look.

Lucas glanced up and said sarcastically, “Nothing, I’m just peachy.”

Yann lifted his hands up in a pacifying gesture, obviously not trying to rile him up.

“Yeah, right.” Basile mumbled, his mouth full, ignoring Lucas glaring his way. “You’ve been whining since we got here. And if looks could kill, your peas would’ve been dead by now. Wait,” Basile said, a look of pure confusion on his face. “Are peas alive? Do they die if you cook them?” he asked, rambling on. “Oh, did you get in a fight?” Basile continued, pointing at his hoodie.

“Bas, please…” Lucas said, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a migraine. “Shut up.” He was not in the mood for Basile’s tangents right now. He exhaled loudly trying to calm himself down.

“Sorry, I’m just on edge right now. My head hurts and today’s been kicking my butt.” He said, gritting his teeth when he heard a group of girls in the back, giggling loudly, talking about Eliott. Could they stop with him already? He was not a superstar, and as far as Lucas was concerned, the sun didn’t shine out of his ass, no matter how good it looked in his dark jeans. People needed to chill.

“Are you PMSing? Is it your way of telling us you’re actually a girl?” Basile said, nudging him in the side. Lucas groaned and stood up, grabbing his tray with more force than was necessary, swearing under his breath when pain shot up in his arm from his injured finger and he left the cafeteria without looking back.

“Lucas, come back!” Basile yelled, making a few heads turn in his direction, all wondering what the fuss was about. Arthur slapped him across the head, shooting him a stern look. “Bro, I swear, sometimes you don’t know when to stop.”

“But I was just kidding! We know he’s not pmsing!” Basile exclaimed, making both Yann and Arthur roll their eyes.

——

Lucas went outside and looking around, he found a spot where he could sit as far away from people as possible. He knew he was being a bit of a Drama Queen, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He wanted to wallow in self-pity, and that’s exactly was he was going to do.

He sat down heavily, moaning a little and took his phone out, pulling his earplugs from his pocket. He scrolled down, looking through his hard rock playlist, needing a good guitar riff to get rid of all that pent-up negative energy.

He jumped a little when he heard someone clear their throat beside him. He brought his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pumping wildly. He glanced up and saw Eliott rolling a cigarette, a filter in his mouth. Nice, just the person he was dying to see.

“Putain, you scared the shit out of me.” Lucas yelped, almost breathless.

“Sorry,” Eliott said looking contrite. “Are you alright? You seem a bit tense.” He asked, looking at him quizzically.

“You think?” Lucas snapped. Eliott frowned, clearly surprised by his reaction. Lucas winced, feeling a bit guilty for lashing out. “Sorry. I’m just having a bad day.”

Eliott smiled tightly. “Don’t worry. I get it.” he said, bringing his cigarette to his mouth and lighting the tip. “I’m Eliott, by the way.” he said, glancing at Lucas as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

“I know.” Lucas answered without thinking. Then he blinked slowly, realising what he had said.

“Oh yeah?” Eliott asked with a grin. “So, you’ve heard of me.”

“You could say that. You’re kind of hard to miss.” Lucas said, looking down at his phone to check the time. He had a good 10 minutes to spare before he had to go to class.

Eliott let out a little laugh, seemingly pleased. About what, Lucas had no idea. It’s not as if Lucas had been reciting poetry about the prettiness of his hair. He glanced up, looking at Eliott up and down.

Why did this guy have to be so fine? And did his gaze have to be so intense? Lucas wanted to squirm under his stare, feeling small. He frowned as he remembered the state of his own clothes. He threw a look at his hoodie, blushing a little. Putain, he looked like a mess. He casually ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. 

“Lucas.” He said, pointing at himself. Lucas sighed inwardly, wincing at his own awkwardness. Eliott shot him a look.

“I know.” Eliott answered, smirking and Lucas froze for second. “You’re kind of hard to miss.” Eliott said jokingly, repeating what Lucas had said to him just a moment ago.

Lucas cleared his throat, taken aback. “Cool.” he said, nodding dumbly, feeling like a complete tool. Eliott laughed shakily, his eyes squinting. 

“Do you want a puff?” Eliott asked, showing him is cigarette. “Might help you relax.” He wiggled his eyebrows, a teasing smile on his lips making his face look oddly adorable.

Lucas glared at his smoke. “Trust me, with my luck today, I’ll probably burn myself. Is that really what you want?” Eliott laughed, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more and shook his head.

“You’re not quite what I expected.” Eliott said, breathing out the smoke and grinning slightly.

Huh, Lucas thought, ok? “Is it a bad thing?” he asked, a little defensive.

“No…?” Eliott answered, trailing off with a questioning look on his face. Lucas glanced at him suspiciously. 

He ran his hand through his hair, swearing under his breath when he felt a strand stand up widly and said, “Are you asking me? Or are you telling me?”

“Telling you?” Eliott answered him, a little smirk on his lip. The little shit, Lucas thought as he tried to stop the laugh that was trying to burst out of his lips.

“Eliott…” He warned with a serious look. Eliott winked, having noticed Lucas’ unwillingness to show he was warming up to him. 

“Can I think about it?” Eliott asked with a playful smile, getting up to throw is now finished smoke in the bin close to him.

Lucas laughed, incapable of holding back his amusement. Deciding not to answer, Lucas simply rolled his eyes then stared at him as Eliott sat back down, closer to him this time.

“So…” Lucas started, clearing his throat. “You’re new, right?” Eliott nodded. “Do you like it here?” Lucas asked, feeling bit more relaxed. 

“It’s okay.” Eliott shrugged. “Are people always staring so much here? I’m starting to think I have something on my face.” Eliott said glancing around curiously, meeting the eyes of the people in the school yard who were looking their way. He brought his hand to his face, checking his eyebrows with the tip of his fingers.

“Well… Now that you mention it …” Lucas said with a frown on his face and Eliott shot him an alarmed look.

Lucas laughed “I’m just kidding. Don’t worry, you’re as handsome as ever.” Blushing a little, Lucas looked away and shrugged, “Who the fuck knows? I’ve been wondering the same to be honest.”

“Oh yeah? So, you’ve been thinking about me?” Eliott asked, a teasing glint in his gaze.

“Don’t flatter yourself, your name is brought up a lot, that’s all. I couldn’t avoid it even if I tried.”

He felt his phone buzz in his hand, an out of tune voice following shortly after and he jumped in surprise.

🎵 Why the fuck you lyin’? Why you always lyin’? Hmmm, oh my God. Stop fucking lyin’ 🎵 Lucas grabbed his phone and put it on silent mode, ignoring the call.

Eliott was smiling, biting his lip fondly. He chuckled, “You’re not answering?”

“Nah… that’s my dad.” Lucas said with a cheeky smile, rolling his eyes a little. Lucas was having a shitty day and he wasn’t about to let it go even more downhill because of him. 

“Ah.” Eliott said, laughing. “Nice huh, nice ringtone.”

“It’s appropriate. That ringtone is the only good thing about him.” Lucas deadpanned, slipping his phone in the front pocket of his backpack.

The school bell rang, and Lucas got up on his feet. Glancing down at Eliott, he noticed he hadn’t left his spot. “You’re not going to class?” he inquired.

Eliott shook his head. “I have a free period.” He looked up at Lucas. “It’s been fun though. Feel free to join me any time in my corner.” He said, winking. 

Lucas fought back a smile and he shrugged innocently. “Maybe. See you.” With a last look Lucas made his way across the school yard to his next class.

——

When Lucas reached his first class of the afternoon, he realized that his grumpiness had vanished. He even smiled at Imane when he sat down next to her which seemed to surprise her. 

“Are you high?” She asked, her gaze roaming his face as if the answer to her question was written somewhere between his upper lip and his eyebrow. Lucas merely shrugged and replied, “I’m in a good mood that’s all.”

Imane shot him a suspicious look and grabbed her bag, pilling her books on the table. 

And when he heard Alexia talking to Arthur about Eliott a few desks behind his, he couldn’t stop a small smile from stretching his lips.

Yeah, ok, Lucas thought, maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
